Surrounded by Shadow
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: Kuraidesu is a shadow lugia. He decides to live by himself since he feels left out. But a Feebas comes along and changes everything.
1. A Shadow is Born

Surrounded by Shadow

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy my new fanfiction! Difference and Acceptance is on hiatus since I'm having writer's block with it so I'll work on this story for now.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful spring day. The weather was warm, without a cloud in the sky, a flock of pidgy flew overhead, chirping. Magikarp, goldeen and staryu happily jumped out of the water. And a mother lugia watches over her eggs._

The mother lugia nudged one of her eggs gently, then looked into the clear blue sky and sighed happily. A warm breeze blew by and the lugia smiled, enjoying the warmth. Then she heard a cracking noise, one of her eggs was hatching!

She lowered her head to get a better look at the first egg as a crack appeared. Then, more cracks began to show up and pieces of shell began to fall off. A hole appeared and got bigger as the egg shook. A small wing poked out of the hole, the baby inside struggled to get out. The top of the egg cracked and the head of the baby lugia came out. After a few more minutes, the baby was out of the egg. The baby lugia looked up at her parent and chirped as the mother smiled and nuzzled her baby.

A few minutes later the second egg began to hatch, and it didn't take long for the second baby to emerge. The male baby lugia joined his sister by his mother's side. The third egg, however, was different. While the first two were a creamy color with silver spots, this one was a dark grey with purple spots.

As it began to hatch and cracks appeared in the shell, a piece of the shell came off and the third baby's head came out of the egg...but it wasn't a normal lugia, or even a shiny one, it was a shadow lugia. The baby's head was a dark blackish purple, and the spikes around his eyes were silver instead of blue and his eyes were red.

By pushing his wings through the egg he broke the rest of the shell and stepped out. His skin was the same color as his head, his belly was silver, as were the spines going down his back and the two spikes on his tail.

Like the first baby he too chirped, looking at his mother happily, but the mother backed away nervously from him. Not understanding why his mother was afraid, he tried to get close to her. But the mother lugia just shielded her other two babies with her wings and avoided the shadow lugia.

As the baby lugias grew the shadow one would often beg for food from his mother when she returned from hunting, sadly she would take care of his siblings but not him, she would just drop some food for him and then avoid him. When he was old enough to get food for himself, he didn't bother his mother anymore. Any time he wanted to play with his siblings, anytime he would walk over to them and they would chirp and play and sometimes wrestle playfully, their mother would block the little shadow lugia from his brother and sister with one of her large white wings, so he would just watch from a distance as his mother cared for his siblings and as they played together.

The shadow lugia, whose name was Kuraidesu, began spending more and more time in the lake, which had a large rock in the middle that rose a few feet from the surface. Near the bottom of the rock was a cave, where Kurai would spend most of his time when he wasn't eating or watching his siblings play.

A few months passed, the lugias got bigger everyday. The lugia mother watched her children play, Kuraidesu watching from a short distance since he couldn't play with them. They heard a lugia call from the distance and a speck appeared in the sky. It was their father, returning from a long trip.

Kuraidesu flapped clumsily to the lake and hurridly dove into the water and hid in his cave, not wanting his father to see him. The male Lugia called out again as he came closer and then landed, the female lugia came over and nuzzled him lovingly. Then he noticed the young lugia looking up at him, they only came up to his belly. He smiled, "what are their names, dear?" he asked. "This one is Kala," she gestured to the female, "and this one is Skylar." She pointed to the boy. "And...there is one more..." she trailed off.

He noticed the worried look on her face, "Lyra what's wrong? does he have a name?" Lyra looked at him, frowning, "You'll have to see him for yourself, Silver. He's in the lake, his name is Kuraidesu." Silver went over to the edge of the lake, "Son? son, are you down there?" He didn't see anything. Down in the cave, Kurai just laid on the sand, ignoring his father's voice. "Guess I better get this over with," he sighed. On the surface, Silver squinted, trying to see anything in the dark water when a pair of red eyes appeared. As his third child approached, he didn't see anything but red eyes getting closer.

When his son's head appeared above the water he gasped, no wonder he couldn't see anything, his son was a shadow lugia! Kuraidesu flapped out of the water and onto the land, ignoring his father's face. Silver backed up slightly, it was a bad sign if a lugia was born as a shadow lugia, and although he didn't want to, he had no choice. He needed to send his son away.

Kurai looked up at his father, "h-hello, father." Silver couldn't help but smile, "Son, it is wonderful to finally meet you, but when a shadow lugia is born it is a bad sign of things that might eventually happen, so you must leave..." Kurai lowered his head, and shuffled over to his father. Silver embraced his son with his large white wings "just know that I love you.." he whispered to his son. Kuraidesu then backed away from his father, nodded a goodbye to his mother and siblings, spread his dark wings and clumsily took off, heading for the ocean. Lyra watched her youngest son leave, and felt a twinge of sadness for him. She felt bad about neglecting him all those years, and a tear came to her eye as he disappeared. Kala and Skyler just watched him leave, sad that their little brother was leaving.

Kuraidesu flew towards the ocean, *I can't believe I was kicked out of my own family. Oh well, mom didn't seem to like me much anyway...but dad at least didn't want me to leave, but I had to* he thought. *I'll just find my own place in the ocean and no one will bother me then* he silently continued his way to the ocean.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter Kurai ends up at the ocean. What will he do then? wait and see.

*Kurai in Japanese means dark; gloomy; be ignorant; be a stranger; somber and desu means "it is/to be" in English. so Kuraidesu's name is a combination of both


	2. New Friends in the Ocean

Surrounded by Shadow

* * *

Here we go Chapter 2. In this Chapter Kuraidesu comes to the ocean, encountering many pokemon. After saving a Feebas they become friends.

* * *

It took Kuraidesu two days to reach the ocean. As he flew he began to feel hatred in his heart over his family disowning him. "At least I won't see them anymore," he muttered darkly. When he got to the ocean, he dropped down onto the sand to rest. The ocean's waves lapped at the shore, wingulls cried in the distance, the hot sun shone down on everything.

A warm sea breeze blew by. Kurai took a deep breath, and let it out, the breeze had an interesting, salty scent. It made him sneeze. Wings folded at his sides, he slowly approached the water. Looking into the dark depths, then back into the sky, he took off into the air and dove into the water.

The cool ocean water felt good on his skin, as he swam Kurai looked around at all the pokemon that were in the ocean. Schools of goldeen, magikarp, and remoraid. A wailord floated along, occasionally going to the surface to breathe. Kurai stopped and stared at the large pokemon, awed at it's size. On the sandy bottom, krabby scuttled along, staryu, their gems glittering in the sunlight, laid on the sand, a clampearl opened its shell and the pearl - like pokemon yawned, a huntail swam with a goreabyss.

Kurai watched a relicanth slowly swim by, as a horsea that approached him stopped, squeaked and swam quickly away. Kuraidesu frowned unhappily and swam on, searching for a cave to live in. He saw a cave nearby, but there was an octillery in it. It glared at him and spat ink in his face. Shaking his head to try to get the ink off, he grumbled and swam off.

He felt a sharp pain in his tail and turned to see a sharpedo biting his tail, "hey, let go!" he yelled, shaking his tail to try to get it off. Eventually it let go, smirked at him, and swam off. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Kuraidesu muttered. He swooped down to the ocean bottom. A stunfisk hid under the sand, hidden in the coral, a corsola watched him swim by.

Watching a school of feebas swim by as he floated in place, he watched one struggle behind the others, then swam on. Finding another cave, an eelektross threatened to shock him, sparks flickering over its body, so he kept going. "Why is it so hard to find a cave that isn't already occupied?" Kurai grumbled. He stopped in shock when a rampaging gyarados zoomed by, pushing him back a few feet. "Hey, watch it!" He yelled but the gyarados was too far away to hear him.

He came upon a sad looking feebas, he recognized it as the one struggling behind the others. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Kuraidesu asked as he poked the feebas with his tail. The feebas just looked up at him, gaped, and swam off. *weirdo* Kurai thought, and went on his way.

Hearing a whimper, he turned to see an angry goreabyss stabbing it's needle-like mouth at the feebas. Kuraidesu glared and swept his wings towards each other, sending a blast at the gorabyss, knocking it away from the feebas. As he approached the feebas, it got scared, and was going to swim away again when Kurai spoke, "calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The feebas calmed down. "Now," Kurai said, "why are you following me?" The feebas frowned, "well, I couldn't keep up with my friends, so they left me behind. I wanted to talk to you but I got scared, then you saved me from that goreabyss." It was Kurai's turn to frown, "why did she attack you anyway?" The feebas smiled, "I told her she was ugly, and she said 'not as ugly as you!' and began trying to hit me, then you saved me, so I wanted to thank you."

"Oh, well, your welcome." Kuraidesu said. "What's your name?" the feebas smiled, "I'm Connor." Kurai smiled, "nice to meet you Connor, I'm Kuraidesu, you can call me Kurai" he said, "well, I better keep looking for a place to live." "Can I come with you?" Connor asked, "maybe I can help you." Kurai sighed and then nodded,a small smile making an appearance on his face. Looks like he had a friend!

* * *

That Goreabyss wasn't very nice was it? At least Conner is safe now. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	3. A New Cave and a Feebas School

Surrounded by Shadow

* * *

Sorry that the last chapter and this one are short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

Several months have passed. Kuraidesu and Connor finally found a cave to live in. The inside was fairly spacious and the outside had coral on either side of the opening. Kurai was now a teenager. Connor was a little bit younger than him.

One day, the school of feebas that Connor was once a part of came by. Connor swam out of the cave after he had recognized the other feebas. "Connor! where have you been? we've been looking for you!" one of the feebas exclaimed. "Well" Connor started, "When you guys left me behind I decided to join my new friend, a shadow lugia, in finding a new home." Kurai stuck his head out of the cave at that.

"Well," one of the female feebas said, "we want you to come back with us, we didn't mean to leave you behind." The other feebas agreed. Conner looked between her and Kurai, trying to decide what he wanted to do. Kuraidesu smiled sadly, he had started to become attached to the little feebas, but he would let him go if he wanted to leave. "You can go if you want." Kurai told him. Connor looked again, then made his decision. "Tally, Robert, I'm sorry, but im staying with Kurai, he's been a better friend than you guys have."

"Fine, stay with your weird friend, see if we care." Tally growled as she and the others swam off. Kurai swam out of the cave and sat on the sand, craning his neck and lowering his head near his friend. "You really think I'm better than they are? those were your friends." "Friends? ha, they didn't care about me" Connor scoffed, "They would always leave me behind if I couldn't keep up and I would have to find them again." Conner grinned, "plus Tally was my girlfriend, guess she isn't now." he laughed.

Kurai had to smile. "I guess she isn't." They laughed and swam into their cave.

* * *

The school of Feebas that Connor used to travel with came by and tried to get Connor to go with them. Good thing he didn't! Keep an eye out for the next chapter


	4. Fluff :D

Surrounded by Shadow

Kuraidesu lay on the sandy floor of his cave, with a wing draped over Connor, who was snuggled up by his side. Kurai yawned and smiled at Conner, who was still sleeping. He gently slipped away from Connor without waking him up and swam out of the cave for his morning swim.

"What a beautiful day!" he said to himself. He spotted Walter, the wailord he had seen when he first came here and had befriended over time. He swooped up through the water to swim beside the wailord. "Good morning, Walter!" he greeted the wailord. "Ohhh!" Walter yawned, "Gooood Moooorning, Kurai...how are you on this fine morning?" He greeted the much smaller lugia.

Kurai grinned at the larger pokemon, "I'm great! This is a great day!" He rolled over and continued swimming. He didn't know why he felt so good, must be because he got to spend every day with his best friend, who was asleep in his cave, and also the big wailord that he always greeted in the morning. The pair swam in silence before Kurai decided to return to his cave. "Well, I better get going, Walter. Enjoy your day!" He exclaimed before swimming off in the direction of his cave. Walter chuckled sleepily as the lugia left and went on his way.

Spotting his sleepy friend waiting for him as he approached, he grinned. "Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" He joked. "Yeah right," Connor groaned, "like I could be beautiful..." Kurai entered the cave and laid down on his back, motioning for Connor to lay on his belly. "But you are beautiful to me," Kuraidesu said. He nuzzled the little feebas, causing him to blush. "Oh hush, you, you're making me blush." Indeed the feebas' cheeks had a reddish tinge to them.

Kurai leaned the back of his head against the cave wall and wrapped his wings over his friend, cuddling him, "guess I got lucky when I met you," he said, "I didn't have any friends until I met you." Connor wormed his way out from under Kurai's wings and kissed him, surprising the lugia, "and I'll always be friends with you," Connor grinned. Kuraidesu grinned back and leaned his head forward, kissing the little feebas.

Wrapping his wings around Connor again, Kurai rolled back over onto his side, kissing Connor on the head before falling asleep again.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, sorry D: Just some Fluff between Kuraidesu and Connor :D**


	5. Captured

Surrounded by Shadow

* * *

 **A short chapter but I uploaded two chapters to make up for it. enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"I'm gonna get you!" Connor laughed as he chased his much larger friend. "Oh yeah? you gotta try harder than that!" Kuraidesu laughed as he sped up a little. The two were chasing each other, unaware they were being watched. "Yep! and when I do, I'm gonna kiss you!" Connor teased. "Oh no! anything but that!" Kurai cried in mock fear before laughing again.

*Meanwhile...two pairs of eyes were watching the two*

"Hey Snap?" A sharpedo asked his carvahna companion. "Yeah Chomp?" the pirahna pokemon answered. "I'snt that the pokmon that King Kyogre wanted to see?" Chomp said, referring to the shadow lugia. Snap squinted his eyes, then nodded, "yep, that's him alright, let's go," the two grinned, showing their sharp teeth, and swam in the direction of the other two pokemon

"Gotcha!" Conner grinned as he tried to grab Kuraidesu with his fins. "No, I've got you!" Kurai exclaimed before wrapping his large wings around the little feebas. "No fair!" Connor whined, but both laughed as they fell to the sandy bottom and just laid there, laughing.

Connor wormed his way out from under Kurai's wings, "hey Kurai, I have something important to tell you..." Kurai shifted so he was sitting up, still holding Connor, "What is it, little buddy?" Connor took a deep breath before saying, "Kuraidesu, my best friend, I-" he was interrupted by a voice, "Good day, gentlemen," they turned to see a sharpedo and a carvahna.

The sharpedo spoke again, "We are two of the guards of King Kyogre, and he has asked us to bring you to him," he told Kuraidesu. "Well tell him I'm not coming, I don't trust you," Kurai got up and prepared to leave. Chomp growled, "Listen you, the King wants to see you and you are coming with us!" Connor scowled, "He said no! now go away!" Snap shoved Connor out of the way, "Stay out of this!" he snarled as Chomp signalled the other guards and two gyarados and a golduck appeared.

Connor cried out as he struck a rock, "Connor!" Kurai cried, he tried to rescue him but he was grabbed roughly by one of the gyarados, "ow! let me go!" Connor!" Kurai cried as the other gyarados grabbed him and he was pulled away, followed by the sharpedo, carvahna, and golduck. Connor painfully righted himself and could only sadly watch as his best friend was pulled away. "I'LL SAVE YOU, KURAI!" he shouted, "SOMEHOW I WILL!" then said quietly to himself, "I love you, Kurai..." a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 **Oh no! Kuraidesu was kidnapped! D: How will Connor save him?**


	6. Imprisioned

Surrounded by Shadow

* * *

 **Kuraidesu meets King Kyogre. What will happen?**

* * *

Kuraidesu sadly floated as he was being dragged by the gyarados. He had given up struggling long ago since the gyarados tightened their mouths grip on his wings if he struggled. Soon he was brought to a massive palace made from stone and coral. Snap, Chomp and the other guards brought Kurai before the King, the Kyogre laying in a special throne.

The golduck guard bowed before the king, "we have brought the one you requested, your Majesty," The kyogre nodded, "thank you, you may go now," the guards nodded and dispersed. Then the king turned to Kuraidesu, who stared up at him, "I've had my eye on you, young one," Kurai gulped, "w...why?" "because, I alway's keep an eye on my subjects, but I hadn't seen you before,"

The King continued, "now, I know what has happened before when a shadow lugia has been around, storms, famine, pokemon disappearances, and although so far nothing has gone wrong, I don't want to take any chances," Kurai's eyes grew wide and he panicked slightly, "wha? no, wait, I-" "Silence!" King kyogre roared, "Guards!" He yelled, Snap and Chomp came in, "You yelled, your highness?" Snap asked. King Kyogre pointed a large fin at Kuraidesu, "take him to the dungeon, make sure he can't escape!" He glared at the lugia.

"What? No! I didn't do any-ow! let go of me!" Kurai tried to fight against the gyarados but they just bit into his wings again, dragging him towards the dungeon, "Troy," he adressed the golduck, "Sir?" he replied, "I appoint you as his guard, make sure he doesn't escape!" Troy saluted, "Sir," he walked toward the dungeon, where Kuraidesu had been chained and locked in a cell.

Kurai was chained by one leg and one wing, he couldn't move very far before he was yanked back by the chains. He was miserable, "I didn't even do anything," he sighed sadly.

*back with King Kyogre*

"Snap, Chomp, I want you to go and check on that feebas that was with that lugia. "Why?" Snap asked, "He probably wants us to see how that thing reacted," Chomp snickered. Snap grinned evilly, "let's go."

*back with Connor*

Connor laid on the sand of his cave, sighing miserably. "I wonder if Kurai is ever coming back..." Then Snap showed up again, "hey, kid," Connor glared at him, "What do you want?" Snap grinned evilly, "kid, your friend isn't coming back," Connor was shocked, "what?" Chomp came into view, "King Kyogre had him locked away, he isn't getting out anytime soon," the two left. Connor began to tear up, "He isn't coming back? no, no!" he began crying.

"I will rescue you, Kurai..." he whispered to himself, "somehow"

* * *

 **Kuraidesu was locked up even though he didn't do anything. tune in next time to see how Connor plans to rescue him**


	7. Rescued

Surrounded by Shadow

* * *

 **Finally got a new chapter done, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Connor gazed over the large crowd of assembled sea pokemon from his spot on Walter's head. He cleared his throat. "Everyone!" He called, "Kuraidesu has been taken to King Kyogre and has been imprisioned in his dungeon! I need help to rescue him! who's with me!"

A Goreabyss rolled her eyes, "why should I help him? he was mean and pushed me!" Connor shook his head, "No he didn't, Miranda, he was just trying to stop you from hurting me."

"Whatever," Miranda stuck her thin mouth in the air, "I'm out of here." Connor sighed as she swam off.

An Eelektross stuck it's fin in the air, "I will! He really isn't all that bad." Connor grinned, "thank you." A trio of Cloysters also offered to help. A little Manaphy pushed to the front, "ooh! ooh! pick me! I wanna help!" Connor smiled, "sure Droplet, you can help." Droplet was a good friend and wasn't very old but still wanted to help.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Connor cried. The group cheered and they set off in the direction of King Kyogre's palace.

* * *

*Meanwhile, at The Palace*

King Kyogre sighed, lying on his throne and watching his subjects through his special crystal ball. As he watched, his thoughts wandered to the shadow lugia he had locked away in his dungeon. He found himself drawn to that lugia somehow. When he first saw that lugia, a warm feeling washed over him, and a reddish tinge washed over his cheeks. He hadn't believed in love at first sight, but he believed in it now. That was partially the reason why he had him locked away, so he couldn't escape. He would release him in a few days and allow him to live in the Palace with him.

* * *

*In the dungeon with Kuraidesu*

Kurai was miserable. He wanted out of this horrible place! He was cold, he missed Connor, and that stupid Kyogre wouldn't let him go! All he could do was trace designs in the dirt floor with his tail or try in vain to find a comfortable postion. He hoped he would be able to get out soon, the shackles on his leg and wing were starting to rub sores.

* * *

*With the rescue party*

The small group was traveling on Walter's back, Connor was keeping watch for the palace, when he saw two familiar figures. "Oh great..." he groaned, "What are they doing here?" Connor swam down from Walter's back and up to the sharpedo and carvahna. "What do you creeps want?" Chomp grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "making sure you guys don't try to play hero and rescue your friend, you'll never get him out of the dungeon!" Connor frowned, "why not? he didn't deserve to be locked up, and besides, I love him!" He yelled, then covered his mouth with his fins, blushing. "Heh, hey Snap, look's like lover boy here said something he shouldn't have, let's go tell the king!" the Sharpedo laughed. The two left the group in the direction of the palace.

Connor, still blushing furiously, turned to the group, "Come on! If we follow them they'll lead us straight to the palace!" Everyone agreed and they swam after the retreating figures.

Once Snap and Chomp returned to the palace they immediately went to the throne room. "Your Highness!" Snap said, "There is a small group of pokemon heading this way to rescue our captive!" Chomp nodded, "and one of them claims to be in love with him!" King Kyogre gasped, "Well he will never escape! I am in love with Kuraidesu and he is mine now!"

"Troy!" He called for his Golduck guard, "You called?" Troy answered as he walked into the room. "Troy, go guard the entrance, make sure that group does not reach the dungeon!" The golduck nodded and left the room. Kyogre then turned to the carvahna and sharpedo, you two guard the dungeon cell. If that group does reach the dungeon, make sure you prevent them from releasing the prisioner!" Snap nodded, "you got it, Boss!" They left the room.

"They will never succeed in rescuing him!" King Kyogre laughed.

"There it is!" The eelektross cried out as they got close. The palace was amazing, Pure white stone, coral towers, glimmering gems, the palace seemed to shimmer in the light shining down from the surface. "well, this is it," one of the cloyster said, then gulped, "well...let's go..." As they approached the entrance, a golduck guard appeared. "Who are you?" Droplet glared up at the larger golduck. The golduck looked down at the manapy, "I, am Troy, one of King Kyogre's guards," He glared, "and what do you want, shrimp?"

Droplet shrunk back a little, but then got up in the golduck's face, "I'm here to rescue my friend!" He yelled. The other's appeared behind him, "and no one is gonna stop us!" Connor yelled. "I'd like to see you try." Troy got into a fighting position. Eelektross sent a thundershock Troy's way and shocked him, causing him to convulse from the electricity, before he landed on the ground. "uh...ouch?" Troy groaned from his spot on the ground. "Ha! come on guys, let's go!" Connor cried as Eelektross pushed into the entrance of the palace.

"You stay out here, Walter, and keep watch."Connor said. Walter nodded and watched as the others went inside.

* * *

*In the dungeon*

Kurai sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he watched Snap and Chomp play go fish. "Got any threes?" Snap asked. "Nah, go fish," Chomp answered boredly. "Darn it," Snap complained before grabbing a card.

* * *

*back with the group*

Connor laid a fin to his lips before looking around for any guards, then signalling for the others to follow. "There's the stairs!" One of the Cloyster cried.

Snap looked up from his cards. "Hey...Chomp? do you hear something?" Chomp focused for a minute, "huh? no I don't...wait, yeah I do!" "Chaaaaaarge!" Connor cried as the group raced down the stairs. Chomp and Snap were caught off guard, "Aaaahhhhhh!" they cried before speeding away. "Cowards!" the eelektross laughed.

"KURAI!" Connor shouted and sped over to the cell. "Huh? Connor? Connor!" He tried to get closer but the chains pulled at him. "We gotta get you outta there! Where are the keys?" Kurai gestured with his free wing, "Over there." "I'll get them!" Droplet volunteered, then swam up and tried to grab the keys, "al...most...there! got it!" Droplet got they keys and brought them back. "Now go and unlock the door!" Connor clapped his fins. "Good job, Droplet!"

Droplet inserted the key into the lock and pushed the cell door open. Connor took the keys in his mouth and unlocked the chains on Kurai. Kurai shuffled out of the cell and stretched. "Ahhh, it feels good to be out of there! oof!" He was tackled by a small form. "Kurai! I thought I'd never see you again!" Connor cried as he hugged his best friend. Kurai wrapped his wings around his smaller friend. "Oh, Connor, I knew you would somehow come rescue me!" He then nodded towards the others.

"And thank you Droplet, Volt, Shade, Dusk and Clamp," He thanked the manaphy, Eelektross and the trio of Cloysters. "Let's go home!" Everyone agreed and they somehow managed to get out without alerting the king. Once they were outside, they were greeted by Walter. "Kurai! wonderful to see you again!" Kurai grinned, "Walter! great to see you!" Walter let everyone onto his back. "Let's get out of here before you-know-who notices."

*meanwhile...* King Kyogre, who had been dozing off, suddenly jerked awake as he noticed Troy had been defeated and Snap and Chomp were nowhere to be found. "Where did those idiots go?" he wondered. Then he noticed his prisioner had escaped, "Nooo! You will be mine someday!" He howled.

* * *

When they had returned, Kurai and Connor spent some time snuggling, glad to be back together.

*Oh, now I can tell him what I wanted to say before.* Connor thought. "Hey...Kurai? I have something to tell you." Kurai shifted so Connor was on his stomach. "What is it?" Connor took a deep breath. "Kurai...I...I love you..." Kurai felt his jaw drop. "R...really?" Connor nodded. "Yeah...ever since we first met and you rescued me from the goreabyss. All my life I was always told I was ugly. Even the other feebas in my school seemed to think so, and they frequently left me behind, leaving me to try to catch up. But not you, you always thought I was beautiful, making me feel better about myself."

Kurai gulped, "well, I love you too, Connor. Even when the other pokemon were frightened of me, you weren't. You cheered me up when I was sad, and even rescued me! That was very brave." Kurai hugged Connor to him. "And even if you aren't beautiful on the outside, your beauty comes from the inside, from your kindness."

"Oh, come on, you're just saying that," Connor said. He turned, putting a fin to his mouth while blushing. Kurai smiled. "But it's true, your beauty shows on the inside, and you are a truly beautiful pokemon." Connor grinned, still blushing, "aww, thank you..."

Suddenly, a bright white light surrounded Connor! "Wait, what's happening?" Connor was panicking a little. Kurai could only watch as Connor's body elongated, and he grew a long tail with four diamond shaped fins appearing on the end. His head changed shape and gained a horn, and what looked like two long strands of hair stretched from his head and down his body. When the light faded, Connor was an entirely different creature. His body was long, with cream colored skin. His tail had pink and blue scales running the length of it, outlined in black. The fins on his tail were pink and blue as well.

The hair was pink and were part of his eyebrows. They were long and stopped shortly beneath his neck. Two thin antennae rested above his eyes.

"Wow..." Kurai breathed. "Connor...I...I think you evolved!" Connor looked himself over, "you do?" Kurai nodded, still in awe. "Yeah...and...you...are...beautiful!" Connor blushed once again. "You're too kind..." he mumbled. He decided to try to get used to his new body by shifting and trying to coil up and get comfortable. Kurai snuggled closer to him.

Connor looked down at his lover, smilling gently. He lowered his head to look him in the eye. Kurai looked up to see Connor looking at him and felt his face drawing closer to his. Kurai felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as their lips met, and he closed his eyes, closing out everything but the moment happening. Connor uncoiled his body and gently recoiled around Kurai, pushing gently into the kiss.

Kurai wrapped his wings around Connor, ending the kiss and just nuzzling him. Connor opened his eyes and looked into Kurai's wonderful red eyes. "I love you, Kurai..." Connor said lovingly. "I love you too, Connor."

Connor laid his head on Kurai's neck and Kurai laid his head against Connor, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

 **Connor finally got to tell Kurai how he felt and he evolved into a Milotic! Stay tuned for more exciting chapters**


	8. Author's Note

Surrounded by Shadow Author's Note

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this great story! I know I enjoyed writing it! It isn't over though so don't worry! Once I think of a good title I'm going to start the sequel, so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
